Cinnamonpaw's Story
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Cinnamonpaw is a loner, so what compells her to join the clans? And what of the new prophecy? Read to find out! Cinnamonpaw and the other cats named in this story are mine, the idea of clanlife, and naming and other such stuff are not mine.
1. My First Six Moons of Life

When I was young, there was a shed, on the edge of the grassy field beside a forest. Not far away, a dark path made of a hard substance lay. The path was used by Pathrunners and Strangepaws alike. Father forbade me from ever going near the path, the Pathrunners, and especially the Strangepaws. I was little, and the Greenwarmth was drawing quickly to a close when Mother disappeared. Father never spoke of how she came to leave, but I thought I knew why.

"It was a Strangepaw wasn't it? A Strangepaw took her away in their Pathrunner." I asked Father one evening.

"You must never go near those creatures Little One." was all that Father told me. So I figured that I had been right. The next morning, Father wasn't there. He wasn't in the shed with me, and he wasn't in the field. I figured that he had gone to find some food and that he would come back, so I played in the field, stalking fallen leaves and old dandelions. That was when I met Zodiac. He came towards me. I had seen him before; Zodiac was Father's friend who lived in the field beside where the Strangepaw's kits went during the day. Seeing Zodiac was strange though; he only ever came to see Father, and he probably knew Father wasn't here. I didn't want Zodiac here while I was alone, so I called out to him.

"Father isn't here Zodiac."

"I know," Zodiac replied, his voice smooth and even like always. It made my skin prickle.

"What you here for then?" I asked daringly, "You've no right to be here. This is our land."

"I have come with news, I will leave once I have delivered my message." Zodiac's tone, smooth and dark, nonchalant and challenging. I hated it; my skin crawled as he spoke, as I knew what must have happened.

"Out with it then! I don't want you here." I mewed, my voice portraying only a portion of my hatred.

"Your father has been killed by a Pathrunner," Zodiac mewed evenly, no emotion in his eyes or voice, "I am so sorry." He turned to leave and padded away on silent black paws.

That was the last I ever saw of Zodiac, though that moment will forever be burned into my memory.

Two moons later, a great many leaves had fallen, a chill wind blew into the shed that I now had to myself. The ground was wet, as it had rained all night. It was getting to the point that it was too cold for my kitten fur. I had made my decision, I stood up and padded away from the only home I had ever known. Where to go? The question had been torturing me for weeks, but now the answer was right in front of me. The forest, deeper and thicker than it looked, had always enticed my kitten imagination. I felt as if in two moons I grew more than any cat should have to. No longer did I spend the days playing, as I now had to search for my own food, and defend the field from other cats. I did not know what I would find, but Cyclone, a cat that had come to be my friend soon after my father's death, had told me a great many stories about four groups of cats that lived in the forest. I figured that my best chance would be to find these cats. I knew that the stories were true because Cyclone's mate, Thundercloud, had left clanlife when she fell in love with Cyclone. Their kit, Tumbleweed, was younger than me by two moons, and beautiful. Tumbleweed was mostly black and white with orange tabby splotches. I shook my head; I had to pull my head out of the clouds. I wandered in the forest, following the scent of other cats. I knew I had to be close. I heard a voice.

"Hey! What's that smell?" it mewed, rather loudly. I almost ran away, but I knew that my life depended on being found.

"It smells like a rogue, a young one, scared too." Another voice replied. I could tell they were close. The black head of a cat appeared through the bushes.

"Ashtail, come here!" The black-headed cat called, stepping through the bushes. I could tell now that there were two cats, a black one and a silver one, the silver one's name was apparently Ashtail.

"Hey little one, what are you doing here?" The black cat asked in a soft, soothing voice.

"I am here because cold weather is approaching fast, I have lost both my mother and my father to Pathrunners and Strangepaws. I am alone and to young to survive it alone. I have heard many stories about four clans living in the forest and wish to join one." I replied, hating how my voice wavered in fear. The black cat looked uncertain.

"We could at least take her to camp, surely that would cause no harm Shadowpelt." Ashtail mewed. The black tom, named Shadowpelt, nodded and turned away, flicking his tail as a signal to follow him. We had only traveled a short way when we came upon a large cave, vines and roots from the trees above hung down from the entrance. Shadowpelt, Ashtail and I pushed through the vines and stepped into the cave. Many cats mingled in the fading light of the cave, a hole above us let light filter in from above. Shadowpelt moved towards a black and white tom that was sitting regally on a rock. The two cats whispered quietly before Ashtail moved away from my side, padding towards a fluffy gray kitten that looked about my age. The black and white tom padded towards me. "I am Nightstar, leader of Leafclan, if you wish you may join us, if not you can leave." he mewed.

"Thank you Nightstar," I mewed, dipping my head respectively, "I would like to stay here."

"Then you will need a name." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Do you have a name currently?"

"No," I replied shaking my head, "My parents merely referred to me as Little One."

"Then I shall give you one. But first, how old are you?" He mewed, I liked Nightstar, he was kind.

"I am six moons old." I replied.

"Then you will be an apprentice, I will gather the cats as we are due a ceremony tonight." He mewed, bounding towards a high ledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting," He yowled.

Many cats, big and small, came to meet around him; I was pushed to the front to sit with many other cats my age.

"Mosskit," he meowed, a little gray tabby with white paws and muzzle stood. "From now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mosspaw, and your mentor will be Ashtail."

"Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" the crowd of cats called. Mosspaw looked thoroughly embarrassed as she touched noses with the silver warrior I had met earlier.

"Nightkit," Nightstar continued, a jet black apprentice stood. "From now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw, and your mentor will be Silverpelt, as she will be returning to her warrior duties."

Once again cries of "Nightpaw!" Rang out through the camp.

"Icekit," he meowed, a white cat stood, she shot a warning glance at me. "From now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw, and your mentor will be Gingerstripe."

"Icepaw!" echoed around camp, slightly less enthusiastically than the first two.

"Skykit," he meowed, a little gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle stood. "You have opted to become a Healer, therefore, you mentor will be Mapletongue, and from now until you reach your beginner Healer name you will be known as Skypaw."

"Skypaw!" came screeches and yowls; Skypaw must be an important cat.

The ceremony continued on, a ginger and white tabby tom was named Rockpaw, a fray tabby was named Duskpaw, a silver tom with black paws was named Jasperpaw, a tan and black speckled cat was named Specklepaw, the fluffy gray cat that Ashtail had been with earlier was named Fogpaw, an orange tabby she-cat was named Stonepaw, and finally it came down to me.

"We have a new cat joining our clan, this new cat will be known from now, until the day she earns her warrior name, as Cinnamonpaw, and her mentor will be Shadowpelt." Shadowpelt stepped towards me and I touched noses with him as I had seen the other newly named cats do. There were no cries of Cinnamonpaw, and I didn't expect any, these cats didn't know what to make of me. Maybe they had heard of my father or mother, I was sure that they were not popular among the clans, as Thundercloud has hissed when she heard their names.

_**Flashback**_

"You must never tell the clan cats about your parents, they would banish you!" Thundercloud hissed.

"Calm down, what did Walnut or Easter do to the clans?" Cyclone asked comfortingly.

"Easter did nothing, but a better question is what Walnut didn't do." Thundercloud growled.

_**End Flashback**_

I never questioned Thundercloud, and she never told me more. Now I could live in the clans, my past mostly unknown to the cats I was living among, I figured it best not to mention Father's close friend, Zodiac, either. Jasperpaw padded towards me shyly, Rockpaw, Duskpaw, and a sleek black and white cat I had not yet met flanking him.

"Your new here huh?" Jasperpaw mewed.

"Yea," I replied, "Your Jasperpaw?" I mewed uncertainly.

He nodded, "You know the others right?" Jasperpaw seemed to not know that I had only been here for a short time.

"I only know the cats that were named at the ceremony." I responded, feeling foolish.

"Oh!" He mewed, looking sheepish himself.

"I'm Ivypaw." The black-and-white she-cat mewed, stepping forward.

"Hello Ivypaw." I replied, "I'm…"

"I know who you are," Ivypaw mewed, "We all do. Mind if we go talk somewhere we can't be overheard by," She paused, flicking her ears towards Stonepaw, "Unwelcome ears." I nodded slowly, how did these cats know what I had never told anyone but Cyclone and Thundercloud.

They led me upwards, towards the hole in the top of the cave; there was a cave, only large enough for a young cat to walk into. They sat down in a circle, Ivypaw indicating a spot next to her for Cinnamonpaw to sit.

"Your father is Walnut isn't he?" Ivypaw mewed.

"H-How did know that?" I stuttered.

"We know what he's done." Jasperpaw mewed solemnly.

"How? Not even I know what he's done!" I mewed.

"The things he's done are legendary here." Duskpaw replied. His voice was calm and even, but nervousness mingled in the air.

"What kinds of things?" I asked, eager to learn what my father had done. All four other cats looked at their paws.

"Well," Jasperpaw began.

"He defied the leaders, he grew up in this clan, and this was his den." Duskpaw mewed, his matter-of-fact tone scared her. My ears flattened as I looked around. I saw clawmarks, increasing in size all over the cave walls. I imagined my father, as a young cat, throwing himself against the cave walls, scraping his claws along them. I had never thought of my father as a violent cat before, but I didn't find it hard now.

"Do the other cats know?" I asked, suddenly fearing for my safety within the clan.

"None of the other cats know that Walnut had a daughter, it's not in the legends, we only know because Ivypaw's parents have met Easter." Duskpaw mewed.

"Easter?" I echoed, "My mother?"

"Yes, she told them before she died, a Monster got her when she was crossing the Thunderpath." Jasperpaw explained.

"Thunderpath? Monster?" What were these things I wondered.

"You probably called a Thunderpath a Dark Path, and a Monster is a Pathrunner. Am I right?" Ivypaw explained, resulting in questioning looks from the toms.

"Heed the advice you give others, and a wiser cat you will be." I murmured sadly.


	2. Morning Patrol

**The cats named in this story are mine. Nothing else is.**

**A/N: Just so you understand, Mosseye is blind in one eye, and Cinnamonpaw is smaller than most cats. **

**Cinamonpaw's POV**

"Cinnamonpaw! Cinnamonpaw!" called a voice that in only two days had become quite familiar.

"Better go Cinnamonpaw, or he'll wake the whole camp." Ivypaw grumbled from beside me.

"It's not even light yet!" I growled, heaving myself to my paws, I poked my head out of the apprentice's den.

"There you are!" Shadowpelt mewed, "Come on, Morning patrol!"

"Great," I mewed, "Can I not sleep until sunrise?"

"No, Morning patrol has to leave now." Shadowpelt mewed, "You'll get used to it soon."

"How come I do twice as many patrols than the other apprentices?" I asked, padding towards the camp entrance where Nightstar and Mosseye stood waiting with Stonepaw.

"Because you aren't as familiar with the patrols as the other apprentices who have been watching patrols come and go their whole lives." Shadowpelt explained. I nodded, my ears flicking back angrily.

"Cinnamonpaw." Stonepaw greeted coldly.

"Stonepaw." I replied, baring my teeth at the other apprentice.

"Looks like our apprentices have already met." Mosseye mewed pleasantly to Shadowpelt.

"Indeed." Shadowpelt replied.

"Hard to miss that furball." I growled.

"Unlike you," Stonepaw shot back, "Your so small I'm surprised Shadowpelt hasn't squished you yet."

"Stonepaw!" Mosseye reprimanded, swinging a paw at her apprentice's head. Stonepaw dodged it easily.

"Blind mouse-brain." Stonepaw scoffed.

"You don't say things like that to your mentor Stonepaw." Nightstar warned, leading the group out of camp. Stonepaw grunted noncommittally.

"Glad to see we have an understanding." Nightstar mewed.

"What do you smell Cinnamonpaw?" Shadowpelt asked me.

I sniffed the air before replying, "Forest, nothing dangerous though."

Stonepaw rolled with laughter.

"If you're so smart what do you smell?" I yowled at her.

"I smell Leafclan cats, and mice, and a squirrel, and snow." Stonepaw mewed smugly.

"Good job Stonepaw." Mosseye mewed.

"You need to describe the scents to us Cinnamonpaw." Shadowpelt mewed wearily.

"But we all know what a forest smells like!" I retorted.

"Yes, but we need to know what you smell, all the different things." Shadowpelt explained for the hundredth time in two days. I hung my head and flattened my ears, walking sullenly until we arrived back at camp.


	3. Groups, Status, and, Disaster?

**Yes, it's still Cinnamonpaw's POV, as this whole story will be.**

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime!" Stonepaw called mockingly as she padded off to join Icepaw.

"I'm sure you will." I growled under my breath, spotting Jasperpaw, Duskpaw, and Ivypaw sitting across camp.

"Morning Cinnamonpaw," Rockpaw mewed, padding put of the apprentice's den, "You're up early."

"Had to do Morning patrol, before sunrise." I yawned.

"Again?" He mewed, "You have to do Morning patrol more than any other cat!"

"I know," I mewed, "Stonepaw ends up with me most of the time too."

"I really hate her," Rockpaw mewed. I nodded in agreement. I had only been here for two days but already I knew that the apprentices had social groups, and ranks. It seemed like Mosspaw was a floater, she was everyone's friend, except Stonepaw's. Stonepaw had one real friend, and that was Icepaw. Icepaw, Skypaw, and Mosspaw were the leader's kits, ranking high on social status. Specklepaw, Nightpaw, Stonepaw, Jasperpaw, and Duskpaw were all clanborn, making their status just under Nightstar's kits. Ivypaw was next, her parents were kittypets but since she had been in the clans since she was two moons old she was more accepted. Fogpaw and I lay on the bottom of this social stack because Fogpaw was half-clan. Her father was Ashtail and her mother was Amberfur, who was from Rainclan. I had been a loner through my kithood, luckily the clan didn't know who my parents were, or my social status may have hit rock bottom, not that is was very high in the first place.

"Come on Duskpaw! Come with us, no need to hang around with those outsiders!" Icepaw and Stonepaw called across the clearing.

"No thanks," Duskpaw called back, "I'd rather stay here than hang out with the rejects!"

Rejects, that was the group of cats with no friends, or that nocat liked. This group was comprised of three cats, Fogpaw, Stonepaw, and Icepaw. The Outsiders were me and Ivypaw, cats that were not clanborn, or lived outside of the clans at some point in their life.

"You'll join us someday!" Icepaw called back.

"You're right! He will join you someday Icepaw." Rockpaw yowled, "IN SKYCLAN!"

"What about me mouse-brain?" Stonepaw called.

"You'll never be in Skyclan. You will have to wander with the dark cats in the Forest of Shadows!" Rockpaw hissed.

"What's the Forest of Shadows?" I asked Ivypaw.

"The Forest of Shadows is a dark place where cats that have defied the Warrior Code in life go because Skyclan will not accept them." Ivypaw whispered.

"Ok," I mewed uncertainly, I had learned that Skyclan was the clan of the ancestors, and I thought that all cats went there after death. Apparently I had been wrong, and I hoped that my past, and my parents would not affect my path in the afterlife.

"Don't worry," Rockpaw mewed comfortingly, "You yourself have to do the deed, Skyclan sees things like that." I purred happily, Rockpaw always understood me, but I didn't know why.

"Cinnamonpaw!" came Shadowpelt's all to familiar call.

"Coming Shadowpelt!" I called back, sighing heavily, "Where are we going now?"

"Hunting patrol with Ashtail and Mosspaw." Shadowpelt explained. Thank all the great powers of the universe that Stonepaw was staying in camp.

"Hello Cinnamonpaw." Mosspaw greeted kindly as I padded up beside her.

"Hey Mosspaw," I replied.

"Have you been hunting before?" Mosspaw asked, excitement bubbling in her eyes.

"Only once," I mewed, shuffling my paws, "I mostly get sent out on Border patrols."

"Oh," Mosspaw mewed, "It's really fun!"

"Hush now, you'll scare away all the prey." Ashtail murmured, dropping into a crouch.

Just then, the soft thuds of running paws came from behind us, and Cheetahspot raced into us, knocking me over.

"Ashtail, Fogpaw has fallen down a ravine. She's back at camp but Mapletongue doesn't know how long she'll last." Cheetahspot panted breathlessly.

**Dun Dun Dun. What will happen to poor little Fogpaw? Only I know. Muahaha! I will keep you all waiting for the next chapter. Don't worry, the wait won't be too long, I hope**


	4. Icepaw, Mosspaw, Ivypaw, and Thistlekit?

Cheetahspot was fast, the fastest runner in the clan, but I was now running faster than I imagined I could have. Ashtail and Mosspaw by my sides, Cheetahspot just ahead of me, and Shadowpelt just behind. We burst into camp, our hearts beating in our ears and our lungs screaming for air. I stopped running at the camp entrance, but Ashtail and Mosspaw continued towards the Medicine Cat's den.

Icepaw pulled Mosspaw aside. I only heard the end of their conversation, when my ears stopped pounding

"A half-clan isn't worth your time!" Icepaw screeched.

"No cat isn't worth my time." Mosspaw replied calmly, but left the Medicine Cat's den with Icepaw.

I growled, I was sure that Fogpaw had heard every word that had been said, and I wanted to claw the smirk off of Icepaw's face as she glanced over at Stonepaw.

Ivypaw joined me, growling when she heard what Icepaw had done.

"That ungrateful little furball, when I get my paws on her I'll-" Ivypaw was cut off suddenly as Mosspaw approached, her blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Hey Mosspaw," I mewed, trying to cheer the other apprentice up.

Mosspaw shook her head sadly.

"Please, don't hurt Icepaw," She begged, "She's bitter, you see, Skypaw is important, being Medicine Cat apprentice and all, and I was always Daddy's favorite." Mosspaw looked at Ivypaw, "You have to understand, she thinks that Stonepaw will lead her to fame within the clans. You, Ivypaw, of all cats should know how that feels, to be bested by your siblings."

Ivypaw hung her head, "Yes, I promise, as long as her claws stay free of Leafclan blood, I will not harm her."

"That is all I ask." Mosspaw mewed, before padding away sadly.

"What did she mean?" I asked Ivypaw in a whisper.

"Come on, I'll show you." Ivypaw lead me towards the nursery.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"There," Ivypaw pointed around the edge of the den where I saw a small white kit with black paws and muzzle, the exact opposite of Ivypaw.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"That," She mewed, "Would be Thistlekit, my brother. He is constantly besting me, for he was born right here, in this nursery four moons ago." Ivypaw mewed bitterly.

"But he has the same parents right?" I asked, thoroughly confused by the tangled web of clan status.

"Yes, but a clanborn is a clanborn, his status rests permanently above my own." She mewed.


	5. Battle Training

"Cinnamonpaw, Cinnamonpaw wake up!" Ivypaw hissed at me, shaking me gently with a snowy forepaw.

I opened my eyes, looking blearily around the apprentice's den.

"Get up!" Ivypaw hissed urgently.

"I missed Morning patrol!" I mewed, leaping to my feet.

"It's ok, Shadowpelt decided to let you sleep in this morning." Ivypaw mewed, "But it's sunhigh and I figured it was time you got up."

_Sunhigh_ the unfamiliar word rolled around my sleepy mind, seeping slowly in. I knew I looked really mouse-brained right about now, but Ivypaw knew that most of the clan words were new to me.

"Halfday," She mewed impatiently, who had ruffled her fur today.

"I know!" I snapped, finding my own temper short.

"Fogpaw and Ashtail have disappeared." Rockpaw announced as he rushed into the den.

"Any idea where they could have gone?" I asked.

"Fogpaw was murmuring something about a life not worth living, and that nocat should know where she was buried." Rockpaw's eyes grew wide and he pawed the ground nervously.

_A life not worth living, nocat should know, buried_, these words tumbled incoherently in my head. Why did my mind have to be so sluggish today? Thinking about a simple word took so much effort. My eyes must have clouded with confusion because Ivypaw growled impatiently at me and left.

"She had an encounter with Thistlekit this morning." Rockpaw explained, I must have still looked confused, because he continued, "She normally avoids him, Thistlekit makes Ivypaw angrier that you would believe."

"Ah, you're awake," Shadowpelt mewed, poking his head into the apprentice's den, "Battle training."

"Coming." I mewed, out of all the patrols I had done, I had never done Battle Training.

I padded after Shadowpelt towards a group of waiting cats. Gingerstripe sat with Stonepaw, Duskpaw, and Specklepaw.

"We're all here now." Shadowpelt announced as we padded up.

"Good." Gingerstripe mewed.

"Why are there so many apprentices and not all with their mentors?" I asked Shadowpelt in a low voice.

"Because it's easier sometimes for a warrior to take two apprentices down to the training hollow, but we switch every time, next time you many not have me with you." He explained at a whisper.

I nodded. Everything was so confusing today; I hoped that battle training would speed my mind up, especially while Stonepaw was there. Making a fool out of ones self while Stonepaw was watching, was like giving her extra claws to battle you with; you had no chance.

We padded towards a small clearing, where grass grew luscious and green, and the ground was springy with moss underpaw.

"Let's try some basic moves first." Shadowpelt mewed, "This one is called a back kick." Shadowpelt stood, his back to Gingerstripe and lashed out with his hind paws, hitting Gingerstripe's flank with both paws, sending her staggering sideways. "Now you try."

Duskpaw turned to me, "You go first," He murmured.

I turned my back to his side, when I was sure that I would hit him, I struck out with my hind legs. I did hit him, but the force of my paws hitting his side sent me toppling onto my face. Shadowpelt hoisted me to my feet by my scruff.

"Nice try, just keep yourself balanced better and you'll do fine." He mewed encouragingly.

I nodded, "You're turn Duskpaw." I mewed.

He turned his back on me; I waited, watching him to see when he would hit. The speed, accuracy, and force of his kick sent me staggering several tail-lengths before my paws gave way and I sank towards the mossy earth.

"Great work Duskpaw." Shadowpelt congratulated as I pushed myself to my feet. "Now, try the Upright Lock," He mewed, beckoning Gingerstripe to come to him. Gingerstripe stood while Shadowpelt reared up, standing on his hind legs. He brought his weight down on Gingerstripe, making her legs buckle. "If your opponent does the same, flip them onto the ground." Shadowpelt concluded before turning back to watch me and Duskpaw.

Duskpaw stood, waiting. I reared up and concentrated on bringing my paws down on top of him. I lurched forward and felt the sickening feeling of falling grip me. Duskpaw fell to the ground and I landed ungracefully on top of him.

"Sorry," I murmured, picking myself up.

"It's all about balance." Shadowpelt mewed, a faint purr of amusement barely detectable in his voice.

Duskpaw, once again, executed the move brilliantly. I picked myself up, once again, and turned to Shadowpelt.

"Now, combine the moves you just learned and fight each other as if in battle, but keep your claws sheathed." Shadowpelt mewed, warning tinting his voice.

I turned to face Duskpaw; his amber eyes gave no hints of what he was thinking. Suddenly, he lashed out with his forepaw, knocking my front legs out from under me, I toppled, face first, to the ground. Duskpaw took his chance and reared up, but I knew what was coming, I neatly rolled to one side as his paws landed, just mouse-lengths from my face. I leapt to my paws, my head level with his flank, we circled, neither giving way, until he suddenly spun around, so now my back was to his chest, I lashed out with my hind paws, balancing myself so that I would not topple over. I hit him squarely in the chest, knocking the air out of him. I spun around, rearing on my hind legs for the final blow, but he reared as well. My paws met his shoulders, and I felt his paws on mine.

It was amazing, the story his paws told, they twitched, giving away every muscle movement, every blink of his eyes, I could feel it all. I twisted my body, using gravity to bring him down. Unfortunately, gravity seems to hate me, and we spun, Duskpaw landing hard on the mossy ground, and I landing in a heap on top of him.

"That's enough." Shadowpelt purred, "Very good both of you. Just work on your balance a little more Cinnamonpaw."


	6. Make me happy Daddy, I hurt too much

By the time I padded wearily into camp, the moon was beginning to rise.

"Go and get some rest," Gingerstripe mewed comfortingly, "You all did great today."

All four of us, Duskpaw, Stonepaw, Specklepaw, and I nodded, heading for the apprentice's den. We had almost reached it when a call echoed throughout camp, halting us in our tracks.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under Highrock for a clan meeting." Nightstar's voice cut through my sleepy thoughts.

"What does he want?" Stonepaw growled. Duskpaw cuffed her ear.

"Come on." He growled.

We padded over to Highrock, taking our places beside our mentors, except for me; I found Rockpaw and sat beside him.

"Ashtail has come with news, I'm sure you all noticed his disappearance earlier today, as well as Fogpaw's." Nightstar mewed.

"We all noticed, but none of us cared." I heard Stonepaw grumble, earning herself another cuffed ear.

"Fogpaw spoke to me at Sunhigh," Ashtail began hesitantly, "She told me to take her out of camp, and," He paused, "She told me to kill her, and tell nocat where she was buried."

Many gasps erupted from the clan, and I heard Mosspaw's sad mew of "No."

"It was the last thing I could do for her," Ashtail mewed once the clan had quieted, "She now rests with the cats of Skyclan."

"I thought only clan cats could join Skyclan." Stonepaw protested.

"She was more a clan cat than you could ever be!" Mosspaw yowled angrily, "She was as much a clan cat as the rest of us. If you had taken the time to talk with her, to get to know her, you would know how much she had to offer our clan. Fogpaw would have made a great warrior, her ideas were one of a kind, about how every cat is equal, but nocat around here seems to understand that!"

"A Halfclan isn't worth our time!" Stonepaw retorted.

"Every cat is worth our time!" Mosspaw spat, "Every cat has a heart, and a different view. We can learn from each other, more than you'd ever believe!"

"Mosspaw is right." Nightstar mewed, "I admit, I did not know Fogpaw very well, but she seemed bright and lonely."

"The world shall never know my suffering, nocat deserves a life like mine, kill me Daddy, make me happy, nocat could ever understand." Ashtail mewed sadly; every cat seemed to understand that those words had come from Fogpaw's mouth, those sad words of hopelessness and despair.

It made my eyes water, to think that a cat should have live like that.

"Skyclan had to punish her, for what she did!" Stonepaw mewed, cutting through the silence.

"Skyclan punished her parents enough, by taking Amberfur into their ranks, and Fogpaw did nothing wrong!" Mosspaw meowed, challenging Stonepaw.

I knew that Mosspaw was right; Fogpaw had done nothing wrong.

"One cannot punish a cat for deeds they have not done." I murmured.

"Very true Cinnamonpaw." Shadowpelt mewed, "You know what Stonepaw cannot even begin to grasp, her world is set in black and white, clanborn cats against all others. Because she judges a cat by their heritage, not by their heart, will ultimately make her weak. You must never forget, that a true warrior judges with their heart, not their head."


	7. Meeting Redfoot

"Cinnamonpaw, Cinnamonpaw," a voice called to me, it was the kind voice of a tom.

I opened my eyes, to see who was calling me. I was in the apprentice's den, but I could see that every cat was asleep.

"Cinnamonpaw." The voice persisted, calling me into the main part of camp.

I stepped out of the apprentice's den, careful not to wake any of my clanmates. In the clearing stood a tomcat that I had never seen before, he as red with darker red paws, legs, face, and tail.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at him, his pelt seemed to glow.

"You have never met me before, I was Leafclan's previous deputy Redfoot." He answered, "I must show you something."

He led me towards the warrior's den.

"I'm not supposed to go in there." I mewed, nervously backing away.

"It's ok, you are dreaming, you can go wherever you like." Redfoot mewed, "So long as you don't abuse the power."

I followed him into the den. He padded over to Ashtail's sleeping form, sitting down beside him and motioning for me to do the same. I watched as Ashtail's paws twitched restlessly, his tail occasionally lashing out, striking Gingerstripe's face.

"The clan hates you because of what I did. It is because of me that you are alive today, the clan would have killed you as a kit if not for me." Ashtail murmured.

Suddenly, I was aware of another ghostly presence, the presence of Fogpaw.

"You should have let them kill me before Daddy, a life like mine is not worth living." Fogpaw mewed into her father's ear. I stared at the fluffy gray she-cat.

"You cannot speak like that! Every life is worth living." Ashtail argued.

"A life that is hated by all is worth living? I have no friends Daddy. Cats use me as an example of what will happen to kits of cats who fall in love outside of their clan! Just kill me, make me happy!" Fogpaw mewed as she slowly began to fade.

"Goodbye Fogpaw." Ashtail murmured sadly, tears choking his words.

"Why are you showing me this Redfoot?" I asked, this was not my business; I was intruding on Ashtail's dream.

"Of all cats big and small, five shall come together, all with different backgrounds, to unearth the truth." Redfoot replied, a hypnotic look in his eyes. He started to disappear.

"Redfoot wait! What does that mean?" I cried futilely.

"Of all cats big and small, five shall come together, all with different backgrounds, and unearth the truth." Redfoot repeated, and then he was gone.

--------

"Cinnamonpaw!" Shadowpelt mewed, shaking me from my sleep.

"What is it?" I murmured sleepily.

"Come with me." He mewed, before padding away from the apprentice's den.

I jumped to my paws and hurried after him. His dark tail disappeared through the camp entrance and I ran to catch up. He led me towards a large tree by the river, a rock jutted from the ground nearby.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Helping your balance." He mewed; I noticed a set of stones jutting out of the river. "Stand up on your hind paws, you can lean against the tree if you want at first." Shadowpelt continued.

I obeyed, standing on my hind paws I lurched forwards, gripping the tree trunk with my claws.

"Focus on something that isn't moving." Shadowpelt suggested.

I fixed my eyes onto the rock, figuring it wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, I let my mind wander as I let go of the tree. Of all cats big and small, five shall come together, all with different backgrounds, and unearth the truth. What did Redfoot mean by that? Five cats with different backgrounds, to unearth the truth. What did all this mean?

"Cinnamonpaw," Shadowpelt mewed, "Where is your mind?"

"Sorry Shadowpelt, I was thinking about what Redfoot said." I replied sheepishly as I realized that I had all four paws on the forest floor.

"Redfoot?" Shadowpelt asked, "What did he say?"

"He said that of all cats big and small, five shall come together, all with different backgrounds, and unearth the truth." I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I think we should tell Nightstar about this." Shadowpelt mewed, as he stood up and began to pad back to camp.

"Is it bad?" I mewed, my heart suddenly in my throat.

"No, but when Skyclan speaks to a cat, the clan leader should know about it." Shadowpelt replied over his shoulder.

--------

"So Redfoot showed you Ashtail dreaming about Fogpaw and then he said 'Of all cats big and small, five shall come together, all with different backgrounds, and unearth the truth.' and then he disappeared?" Nightstar mewed, for the third time since Shadowpelt told him about my dream.

"Yes, do you know what it means?" I mewed.

"No," Nightstar mewed, "But I have a feeling that Skyclan meant for you to find out, and therefore we must keep it within Leafclan."

"At least until we know what it means." Mapletongue added. She had been called into Nightstar's den after I told him of my dream and I had been forced to retell it again.

"Yes," Nightstar agreed.

"Have you decided which cats to take to the Gathering yet?" Shadowpelt mewed, seeing that the previous conversation was over.

"Yes," Nightstar mewed, "Gingerstripe, Leopardstripe, Nightshade, Silverpelt, Mosseye, Rockpaw, Cinnamonpaw, Ivypaw, and Mosspaw will come."

"I will let them know." Shadowpelt mewed, dipping his head respectfully as he left the leader's den.

Nightstar dismissed me with a flick of his tail and I padded out after Shadowpelt.

"What's a gathering?" I asked him.

"A gathering is when all four clans get together to share news, and meet other cats under the safety of the truce which forbids battling during the Gathering." Shadowpelt explained; I was pretty sure that he was used to explaining things to me by now.

"Oh," I mewed, "Thank you."

"Go get some rest," Shadowpelt mewed, "We will continue your balance training tomorrow."

I nodded and padded towards the Apprentice's den where I met Ivypaw and Rockpaw just curling up.

"We're going to the Gathering!" Rockpaw mewed excitedly.

"So am I." I mewed, "When is it?"

"It's after moonrise," Ivypaw explained, "We gather under the stars because that is when Skyclan can see us best."

"Ok," I mewed, curling up in my nest and pressing my flank against Rockpaw's, "I wonder what it'll be like."


	8. The Gathering

Rockpaw stood beside me, unable to keep still.

"This is so exciting!" he mewed.

"Hush!" Nightshade mewed, flicking her tail over her apprentice's mouth.

Rockpaw obediently stopped talking, but his paws continued to dance on the cold forest floor. Nightstar flicked his tail before running through the thick bushes. The cats around me followed, so I did the same.

We ran through the bush, slowing as we entered a clearing. I looked around; mingling scents of many cats surrounded me, filling my nose and mouth.

"There are so many of them," Rockpaw breathed.

"Cinnamonpaw," Shadowpelt mewed as he padded towards me, "Come and I will introduce you to some of the other cats."

I glanced at Rockpaw, who nodded dismissively and looked to Ivypaw.

"Ok," I mewed, padding off after Shadowpelt.

He led me towards a small group of cats, who all looked older than me.

"Dapplepelt, Darkmask." Shadowpelt greeted the other cats warmly.

"Hello Shadowpelt," Mewed a gray cat with darker gray spots, "And who is this?"

"This is Cinnamonpaw, My apprentice." Shadowpelt mewed, glowing with pride. "Cinnamonpaw, this is Dapplepelt and Darkmask." Shadowpelt explained to me, indicating each cat in turn.

Dapplepelt was the cat that had greeted Shadowpelt. Darkmask looked oddly familiar to me, the longhaired tom had black paws, face, and tail, and the rest of his body was a creamy tan.

"Zodiac," I breathed, remembering the cat that I had hated so much.

"Darkmask is the Earthclan deputy, and Dapplepelt is Rainclan's deputy." Shadowpelt mewed, ignoring my comment.

"This is Ashpaw, my apprentice." Darkmask mewed, indicating the gray tom sitting beside him. Ashpaw looked about three moons older than me.

"And I'm Mudpaw." the fluffy cat sitting beside Dapplepelt mewed. Mudpaw had dark brown paws, ears, nose, and tail, but the rest of him was the same creamy tan as Darkmask.

I must have looked scared, because Shadowpelt mewed, "The gathering should start soon, Airclan is here."

I saw Nightstar leap up onto a rocky outcropping in the center of the clearing along with three other cats I did not know. The cats swarmed around the clearing, quieting and looking up at the cats sitting atop the rock.

"I shall go first," A silver she-cat mewed, "Airclan has two new warriors with us tonight, Fogfur and Firepelt. Prey is running low due to the cold, but we are surviving as we always have." With that the silver cat nodded, stepping back away from the edge of the rock.

"Thank you Silverstar," Mewed a fluffy gray tom who looked uncannily like Fogpaw, "Earthclan has nothing to report." The fluffy tom looked towards a white cat with and orange tabby back and head who looked towards Nightstar.

"Leafclan has welcomed many new apprentices recently, Mosspaw, Icepaw, Nightpaw, Specklepaw, Jasperpaw, Stonepaw, Rockpaw, Duskpaw, and Cinnamonpaw. Skypaw is Mapletongue's new apprentice." Nightstar mewed, looking down upon the cats below, "We are sorry to report that Fogpaw has joined the ranks of Skyclan." Nightstar concluded.

"If that is all, then the gathering is over." The fluffy gray tom mewed.

"Who is that?" I mewed to Shadowpelt.

"That is Fogstar, leader of Earthclan, and the cat that didn't speak is Reedstar, leader of Airclan." Shadowpelt whispered to me.

Rockpaw bounded over to me.

"Wow, I never realized now many apprentice's were named only this moon!" He marveled.

"Yea," I mewed, only half listening to what Rockpaw was babbling about. Darkmask had caught my attention; he was whispering something to Fogstar.

"Cinnamonpaw? Are you listening to me?" Rockpaw mewed, playfully batting my ear.

"Sorry," I mewed.

"What are you looking at?" Rockpaw asked, suddenly intrigued by my absent-mindedness.

"Darkmask," I murmured, "He reminds me of someone I know."

"Would I know this other cat?" Rockpaw asked, steering me back through the bushes towards camp.

"I don't think so," I replied, "He reminds me of Zodiac."

"Zodiac?" Rockpaw echoed thoughtfully.

"Zodiac told me that my father had been killed, he looked just like Darkmask except he was short haired."

"Never mind Earthclan," Rockpaw mewed, "They are always looking for ways to mess up other clan's lives, so long as you didn't give anything away you should be fine."

"I whispered Zodiac's name, but I don't think he heard me." I mewed, looking at Rockpaw.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok." Rockpaw mewed comfortingly, giving me a lick between my ears.

But I did worry; I worried a lot because I knew that Zodiac had some mysterious friends that lived in the forest. It was all I thought about as I fell into an uneasy sleep that night. Skyclan let me be wrong, let me be worried over nothing. I prayed futilely, because I knew that Darkmask knew more than he was letting on. What would happen to me now? Would Earthclan reveal my secret so that I would be banished from the forest? I hoped not, all I wanted was to leave my past behind, but every path I took seemed to lead right back into the thick of it.


	9. Zodiac and Stonepaw

"Focus." Shadowpelt mewed again, "It's all about focus."

I reared up on my hind paws again, focusing my attention onto the rock before me. I felt myself sway a little, but I had learned not to panic. We had been at this all morning and I was beginning to get the hang of it. I leapt at the rock, landing on my forepaws and pushing away from the rock, spinning and twisting before bouncing off of the ground with my forepaws.

"Good job, why don't you go find Rockpaw, he should be out here hunting with Nightshade. I need to see Nightshade, you and Rockpaw can hunt a little on your own." Shadowpelt mewed as I landed on my hind legs before him.

"Ok," I mewed breathlessly before running into the forest.

Shadowpelt smiled and padded back towards camp.

I slowed my steps as I came near the border between Leafclan and Earthclan territory. I don't know why, but I padded slowly along the border, sniffing for any scents of cats. I knew Rockpaw would be hunting here; the undergrowth was thick, perfect for mice and squirrels.

"Cinnamonpaw." a voice called to me; eerily familiar it sent a shiver up my spine. I turned slowly, not wanting to see the cat that had called my name.

"Hello Zodiac." I mewed scathingly, "A little far from home?"

"I heard you were here," Zodiac mewed calmly.

"Why'd you come here?" I growled, fear and hatred urging my paws to turn and run.

"I missed you." Zodiac mewed, "It's been so long, and how you've grown."

"Liar," I hissed, unsheathing my claws, "You have friends in Earthclan?"

"I have friends in many clans," Zodiac mewed, his voice still even and calm as it always had been. He seemed incapable of feeling anything.

"Zodiac! I'm sorry I'm late, I got stuck cleaning the Elder's den for seven sunrises." called another, all too familiar voice.

"Stonepaw," I growled, narrowing my eyes to glare at the orange tabby apprentice.

"It's alright Stonepaw, I had time to catch up with an old friend." Zodiac replied, turning his head away from me dismissively.

"Cinnamonpaw." Stonepaw mewed coldly, "An old friend huh?"

"Cinnamonpaw!" Is that you?" Rockpaw's cheerful voice rang through the air.

"Go on Cinnamonpaw," Zodiac mewed.

"Nightstar had better not hear about this." I hissed in Stonepaw's ear as I passed her, my unsheathed claws digging into her tail slightly before I padded through the undergrowth towards Rockpaw.

--------------

"So, Zodiac knows Stonepaw." Rockpaw mewed through the thrush that he was carrying.

"Yes," I mewed, dropping the mouse I had caught on the fresh kill pile, "But hush, none of the other cats should know."

Rockpaw nodded as Shadowpelt and Nightshade padded towards us, Stonepaw and Mosspaw in tow.

"Battle training." Shadowpelt mewed, "You coming?"

"Yes," Rockpaw and I mewed.

"Come on then." Shadowpelt mewed, padding towards the camp entrance.

-----------------

"Go ahead and try a mock battle." Shadowpelt mewed.

I turned to face Stonepaw; we stood, face to face for a few seconds before Stonepaw launched herself at me. I ducked, rolling away swiftly, and leaping up to attack her from behind. I landed on her back, feeling her body twist and turn below me, I let my claws slide out and dig their way into her pelt, to keep my grip. Stonepaw writhed below me, my weight eventually forcing her onto the ground. I raked my claws down her flank, anger burning my pelt, finding joy in her snarls of anger and pain.

"Cinnamonpaw!" Shadowpelt yowled, pulling me away from Stonepaw, "This is a mock battle! No claws!" He looked angry.

"Sorry Shadowpelt." I mewed, hanging my head.

"You will be." Shadowpelt growled, "I'll take you two back to camp, Rockpaw and Mosspaw are to continue training."

Rockpaw glanced at my, his green eyes full of pity. I looked away and hung my head, padding slowly back to camp after Stonepaw and Shadowpelt.

"I don't know what got into you." Shadowpelt mewed, disappointment in his voice.

"Me neither." I mewed sadly, "Will I be in big trouble?"

"You'll probably get behind in your battle training because you'll be suspended from that for a while." Shadowpelt mewed.

"I will work really hard to catch up." I promised.

"I know you will." Shadowpelt mewed.


	10. A Long Day

"That's not to bad, you'll catch up in no time." Rockpaw mewed sympathetically, he had returned from battle training not long ago. I had been sentenced with seven days no battle training, and one day confined to camp for attacking Stonepaw.

"You got off lucky, if Stonepaw hadn't been in the Healer's den while Nightstar was deciding your punishment it would be so much worse." Ivypaw mewed, glaring at the orange apprentice, who sat, cobweb plastering her flanks so that the healing herbs would stay in the wounds.

"I'm still confined to camp until sunrise the day after tomorrow, and in that time I can't find out what Zodiac is up too." I grumbled. I may not have ever known Zodiac well, but my instincts told me that he was up to no good more often than not.

"I could." Duskpaw mewed.

"How?" I asked, "You don't even know what he looks like."

"I could get close to Stonepaw, she'll let me, and I've done it before." Duskpaw mewed, "She wants me on her side, and I bet Icepaw knows something about it as well."

"I'm not sure," Ivypaw mewed, "If she's meeting with a rogue she's not likely to share information about it to just anyone."

"It's worth a shot," Jasperpaw mewed, "Stonepaw is powerful, and she knows it."

"Teamed up with Zodiac, and Zodiac's other friends they could try to overthrow the leadership." I added.

-----------------------

I awoke to see Duskpaw pad quietly out of the den after Stonepaw.

"I hate this," Ivypaw growled, "He's pretending to be her follower for information."

"It'll be worth it." Rockpaw mewed.

Nightshade poked her head into the den, "Rockpaw, hunting patrol." She mewed shortly.

"I'm coming." He mewed and padded out of the den.

"I still don't like this." Ivypaw grumbled, padding out of the den with me.

"Neither do I." I mewed, "But what's done is done."

"There you are." Nightstar mewed, "Are you ready for your assessment?"

"I'm always ready." Ivypaw mewed, stretching her legs.

"Let's go then." Nightstar mewed, padding away with Ivypaw.

"And I'm left in camp alone." I muttered to myself, "Great."

Jasperpaw padded up to me with a mouse hanging from his jaws, "Hungry?" he mewed.

"Thanks," I replied, taking the mouse from him.

"I just caught it, so it's still warm." He purred, puffing out his chest.

"It tastes great." I purred, licking the top of his head.

"Jasperpaw!" Leopardstripe called, "Jasperpaw, we're on sunhigh patrol."

"Right." Jasperpaw mewed, shuffling his paws before turning and darting towards the other cat.

I finished off the mouse, looking around camp. I had never really thought about how busy I usually was, today was going to be a long and boring day.

---------------------

**Duskpaw's POV**

I followed Stonepaw into the forest, she told me not to tell anyone about anything that happened after we left camp. I had promised, although I had no intensions of keeping that promise, she seemed satisfied.

"Zodiac!" She called, "Zodiac where are you?"

"Stonepaw, so nice to see you again." a voice came from behind a bush, out stepped a cream colored cat with black paws, face, and tail. He looked very much like Darkmask, but with shorter fur.

"Duskpaw came with me." Stonepaw mewed.

"Hello Duskpaw." The cat mewed, this must be Zodiac. I had to admit, his voice was eerily calm, Cinnamonpaw had a right to hate it.

"Hello," I mewed; this was going to be a long day.

----------------

**Cinnamonpaw's POV**

The day dragged on as I watched cats come and go. They were all busy; they all had something to do. I, however, had been confined to camp, and therefore had nothing to do. I saw Ashtail wander sadly into camp. Suddenly I remembered the strange prophecy that Redfoot had told me.

"Of all cats big and small, five shall come together, all with different backgrounds, and unearth the truth." I murmured.

What could that mean? Well, first I had to think of five cats with different backgrounds. Ivypaw had been a kittypet before coming to the clans, there was one. I had been a loner, so there were two. Fogpaw had been a halfclan, and that was three, but Fogpaw was dead, so I was back down to two. All the other cats I knew were clanborn for all I knew, so that was only three. But that was two, with the rest of Leafclan, which was much more than five. This was so hard! Why couldn't Redfoot have just told me what it means? Then maybe I would understand it. I guess I would have to sleep on it, since the moon was rising anyway. I wonder how Duskpaw's day went; I hope he found something out.


	11. Dawn and Day, what about Dusk? paw

**It must be some miracle, Cinnamonpaw isn't the narrator! I hope you like the break, because after this chapter, we are back to seeing through Cinnamonpaw's eyes!**

**Duskpaw's POV**

A silver tabby jumped from the bushes not long after sunhigh. Stonepaw seemed unperturbed by the sudden arrival, but I couldn't help but jump slightly.

"Why, hello Dawn," Zodiac mewed calmly, which was, as I had learned, normal for him, no matter what he was feeling. Emotion in your voice is power to your listener. That's what he said anyway; and it did make me feel uneasy, to say the least.

"Duskpaw has joined us today." Zodiac mewed, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh, Dusk_paw_ now is it?" the silver she-cat mewed, putting emphasis on 'paw.'

Oh great Skyclan above, please tell me that this isn't the Dawn I think it is, there's bound to be another Dawn somewhere nearby, right?

"Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a helpless kit." Dawn continued.

Why must Skyclan hate me so?

"You were as well, if I remember correctly." I growled.

"Yes, but I was not helpless." Dawn mewed, flicking her tail beneath my chin.

Skyclan, of all things you can do for me now, just please say that her answer will be truthfully no.

"Do you know where Hoofbeat sheltered Day?" I asked, pleading Skyclan to let her answer no.

"Sadly I do not, or she might be able to join us here with Zodiac." Dawn replied.

I almost flipped with joy. So my little sister was fine, it was just my older one that was trouble.

"Zodiac, what are you teaching us anyway?" I asked, turning my attention to the Siamese.

"Did Stonepaw not tell you? We here are going to form a more powerful clan, a clan that will be stronger, wiser, and faster than all other clans. A better, clan, united and strong." Zodiac answered, looking to the clouds overhead as he did so.

"A noble quest." I mewed, "But I must be off now, I have patrols to do."

Zodiac nodded and I backed away through the bushes.

Hoofbeat, my mother, must have sheltered my younger sister Day somewhere nearby. I barely remember what she had looked like, but I had to find her. If Dawn found Day, she would have no chance of survival, or so I thought.

I ran into a clearing, I could hear horses thundering nearby. There must be a barn somewhere nearby.

Before I knew it, I was on my back on the grass, a creamy white she-cat on top of me.

I sent her flying with one kick to her stomach, and pushed myself to my paws. The she-cat looked at me, her green eyes flashed. She had a silvery gray patch over one ear that extended down to the tip of her muzzle, other than that she was pure creamy white.

"Dusk?" She asked disbelievingly.

Suddenly it hit me, this was Day, no wonder my kick had sent her flying, she never could beat me in our early kithood.

"It's Duskpaw, apprentice of Leafclan's leader, Nightstar." I mewed, puffing out my chest.

"DUSKPAW!" She wailed, launching herself at me. She gave my ear a lick, "I'm so sorry I tackled you, it's so hard living here, I thought you were going to steal what little food I have."

"You should come with me Day," I mewed, "Nightstar wouldn't mind, and we have plenty of food."

-------------------------------------

"We have to look out for them." Cinnamonpaw concluded, "Watch to see who their other followers are."

I had returned to camp earlier that evening with Day, now Daypaw, and relayed my findings to Cinnamonpaw. Now, Cinnamonpaw, Rockpaw, Jasperpaw, Ivypaw, Daypaw and I sat, we had just finished talking so I stood up and began to walk towards the apprentice's den.

Cinnamonpaw followed me, closely flanked by Rockpaw and Daypaw. Cinnamonpaw, Rockpaw and Daypaw had become instant friends, whereas Ivypaw and Jasperpaw were more wary. That was usual, I was told I was protective of her, but I guess that comes with being the older sibling.

--------------------

**Cinnamonpaw's POV**

So, Duskpaw wasn't a clanborn after all, so that makes my prophecy deciphering easier. I've got Ivypaw, former kittypet, Duskpaw, rogue with his mother until his mother was threatened, and he was given to Leafclan to save his life, and me, former loner. Then, there was always a clan cat. But which one? I guess I'll have to wait and see how this all unfolds.


	12. Little Pawprints where Kit Runs

**I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've been busy. **

I awoke to find Rockpaw slipping silently out of the apprentice's den. I raised my head; from inside the cave it was hard to tell if the sun was up or not. I assumed that it was, Rockpaw wasn't usually up before sunrise, but something tugged at my paws, urging me to follow him.

"Just going out, I'll be back before sunrise." I heard Rockpaw mew. Mosseye was on guard duty, and the moon was still high in the sky.

This made me wonder what he was up to. I quickly padded after Rockpaw, nodding to Mosseye as I passed her.

I don't know what is was, but something told me mot to make my presence known. Keeping myself hidden, with my fluffy ginger coat, was difficult, made more so by the fact that Rockpaw kept glancing over his shoulder.

We soon reached the border between Leafclan and Rainclan. Rockpaw padded right over the border and continued on his way, through the edge of Rainclan territory. I took a deep breath and followed him. It wasn't likely that we would be caught, but Moonhigh patrol won't be too far-gone. Much to my relief, Rainclan territory was thinner there, and soon we stepped onto an open field. No-cat's land; named so for being where no-cat lived. It was a wide expanse of grassland, edged by a river.

A rabbit distracted me momentarily, but when I looked back up, Rockpaw had disappeared. I panicked a little, not knowing if Rockpaw had seen me, or if he would be angry. I shook my head to clear it, and followed Rockpaw's scent to a hole in the ground, bigger than a rabbit hole, but smaller than a fox's. The perfect size for a cat. Rockpaw's scent went down the hole, so, although I was scared to death, I followed him. It was dark in the tunnel, and I was hardly surprised when I bumped into a wall; except for the fact that the wall moved.

"Cinnamonpaw?" whispered a familiar tom's voice.

"Rockpaw, I," I stuttered.

"Hush, I know, you saw me leave and followed me." Rockpaw mewed in hushed tones, "Just be quiet and follow me."

With that, Rockpaw moved on down a tunnel to our left, there was the fresh scent of one cat, a she-cat, in this tunnel. Soon the tunnel widened, and light filtered in through a hole in the top of the small cavern.

"Oh, Rock!" Mewed a she-cat as she rushed at Rockpaw.

"Little Pawprint." Rockpaw mewed, rubbing the she-cat with his head, "This is my friend, Cinnamonpaw, she followed me here."

Rockpaw moved aside a little and I got my first good look at the she-cat, Little Pawprint, an odd name, but nevertheless, this she-cat was beautiful. She was a dusky gray color with splotches of tan and orange. Her green eyes were warm and comforting, her build, lean, almost delicate looking. Her fur was long, almost feathery, and soft.

"Nice to meet you Cinnamonpaw, I'm Little Pawprint where Kit Runs." The she-cat mewed warmly.

"A pleasure Little Pawprint where Kit Runs." I mewed, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Rockpaw?"

Little Pawprint purred in amusement, "He hasn't told you?" She looked at Rockpaw, then back at me, "Rock in Whispering Stream is my son."

-------------------------

**Dun Dun Dun DUN! I hope you liked that. Now, in order to receive another chapter, I need a review. **


	13. Cloudjumper's Outcast and Bright Future

I stood there, shocked, I was sure that my jaw hit the cavern floor, and that I looked stupid.

"Rock in Whispering Stream?" I asked, looking from Little Pawprints to Rockpaw and back.

Rockpaw looked at me, embarrassment clear on his face.

"I've never seen you leave Leafclan territory before, why come now?" I asked Rockpaw.

"I don't usually come here, and this is the last time I'll ever be here." Rockpaw mewed, looking meaningfully at Little Pawprints. It was hard to believe that she was a kit-mother at any time in her life, she looked barely past apprenticeship. I guess that's where Rockpaw's small size came from.

"My father died a few days ago, he was a Protection-Fighter, so he would protect the Tribe from any danger, but a dog got the better of him the other day." Rockpaw mewed, "I came to tell my mother, I told a scout the other day to tell her to meet me here, because I wasn't about to go into camp."

"Yes, Dawn on Silver Clouds told me to meet you here." Little Pawprints mewed sadly, "Is he really gone?"

"Yes mother," Rockpaw mewed, "Sunrise on Snowcapped Mountains was killed by a dog, I saw his mangled body."

Little Pawprints gasped and hung her head, "You may go now son, I wish you well on your journey through life, and I hope you will visit myself and Sunrise on Ever Wanderer's Peak."

"Yes Little Pawprints, I will visit Ever Wanderer's Peak when my time comes, but don't forget, my heart lies with Leafclan now, and my home after life is gone will be Skyclan." Rockpaw mewed, "Say hello to Mist, Steam, Sky, Cloud, and Leaf for me."

"You will have to find Sky of Wandering Beauty yourself, she has gone to find a place to call her own, she wished to leave, and no cat could stop her." Little Pawprints mewed solemnly.

"She always was a cat of free spirits, as her name reflected." Rockpaw muttered as he began to pad away through the tunnel we had arrived through.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"You want to know about my past now don't you?" Rockpaw mewed.

"Yes." I replied.

"When I was a kit, I had five sisters, Mist in Early Moss, Steam from Sunny Rock, Sky of Wandering Beauty, Cloud of Warm Fluff, and Leaf on Budding Tree." Rockpaw explained, "My parents were Sunrise on Snowcapped Mountains and Little Pawprints where Kit Runs. My father, Sunrise, was a Protection-Fighter, trained to fight in order to protect the Tribe, trouble is, there hasn't been much danger as of late, except for dogs, which is what killed him. Ever Wanderer's Peak is like our Skyclan, only it's not got all of our ancestors, Ever Wanderer's Peak is where cats can go, it's part of Cloud Jumping Clan, which is like Skyclan."

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I had no wish to keep my name, so I left." Rockpaw replied simply.

"Your name?" I asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Rock in Whispering Stream." Rockpaw growled, "It means Cloudjumper's outcast."

Rockpaw refused to talk anymore about anything. Cloudjumper's outcast? What did that mean? I had noticed that the Tribe, as Rockpaw had put it, shortened names to the first word. One name stuck out. Dawn on Silver Clouds. When shortened, became simply Dawn. The name suggested that the cat was female, and silver. Dawn on Silver Clouds sounded an awful lot like Duskpaw's sister.

"That she-cat refugee got a better name than I did." Rockpaw growled.

"Who?" I mewed.

"Dawn on Silver Clouds. It means Bright Future." Rockpaw replied.

So, Dawn on Silver Clouds was a refugee, which sounded like it meant that she wasn't Tribe born. The description matched almost perfectly. Dawn was living in the Tribe. How many Tribe members were also on Zodiac's side? They sounded like a dangerous bunch of cats, if they took on dogs in small groups.

------------------

I had plenty of time during the day, I was still banned from battle training for a few more days, which gave me time to think about the prophecy, I almost had it figured out.

There was Ivypaw, former kittypet, Duskpaw, former rogue, Rockpaw, formerly known as Rock in Whispering Stream in the Underground Tribe of Darkness, me, former loner, and one more cat, most likely a clanborn cat, but that could be one of many cats. I had to figure out which one; and boy, was that going to be a tough one.


End file.
